To Drink One's Blood
by AlphaKantSpell
Summary: What really happened after Zero bit Kaname in episode 13?


AKS: Kyaaa!! I just watched episode thirteen!

Ichijo: (adorable heart warming smile) What she's trying to say is that she does not own Vampire Knight in any way or form.

AKS: It was sooo hot! I had to write a fanfic

Ichijo: She would also like to say that this is her first Vampire Knight fanfic and that she hopes you enjoy it.

AKS: I like died! They're so hot together; Yuuki was being too fickle anyway.

Ichijo: She would also like to apologies for the rabid yaoi fan attack, but she's a little incapacitated at the moment.

AKS: ZOMG! It was amazing!

Ichijo: (nervous smile)

* * *

To Drink One's Blood

"This is not for you," he said hoarsely, taking Zero's cheek bones between his large hands and jostling them harshly. Zero's somewhat glazed expression seemed to soften for a moment before they snapped back to that determination, that glare he was so used to.

"This is not for you," he said again, his own eyes locking with Zero's. The pale haired boy's eyes looks feral, dangerous. If he wasn't a pure-blood he would be shaking at just a glance from those terrifyingly primeval eyes. Kaname's own dark brown eyes were steady, calm, if not a little distant looking. He was in control of what was happening.

"…It's for Yuuki," he said, his expression revealing nothing.

Zero was not so in control. His body was shaking from the expense of being chained to the wall for so long, having his energy drained. His breath was coming out in rushed huffs, eager and willing for blood while his mind was absolutely repulsed. He didn't want to become the monster that he already was, he just wanted to die. But his body was so hungry, and so, so tired.

But what Kaname said reminded him of what he had promised to Yuuki. He couldn't leave her, he had to keep fighting, he had to live and come back to her. And the only way it seemed possible would be through her sought after love, to drink him of his rich, bitter blood.

The beast inside him growled and licked its lips in pleasure at the thought of dinking such a handsome man's blood.

His mind was repulsed. He would never drink the dirty blood of a vampire, let alone a _male_ vampire. He loved Yuuki.

Right?

When it seemed impossible for Zero to move Kaname grabbed him by his head and brought the boy's lips to his neck. Kaname looked determined, ready; he kept his hand on the back of Zero's head as to keep him in place. The act was not needed, Zero hadn't the energy to move away. Kaname's soft neck was under his chapped lips. He could feel the blood pumping through the brunette's veins.

The beast howled in joy. It could already taste that blood!

Zero's body shook in all the temptations his mind and system was going through. Kaname smelled like a pressed flower, neat, elegant, but forcibly torn from its life and preserved between two pages. His hair, which also housed the newly accustomed smell, was like powdered silk. It felt damp, as if he had just been dampened by rain. Zero could faintly smell Yuuki on him.

He could use that, imagine that he was drinking Yuuki's blood again instead of Kaname's.

"Do it," Kaname commanded. Zero shook again, having last minute thoughts. He didn't want this! He didn't want any of this! He didn't want his blood! He didn't want any part of him to touch Kaname!

…But another part, a more lustful and beastly part of himself was eagerly awaiting when his lips and fangs would meet Kaname's skin. He couldn't wait to mar that beautifully flawless skin, when he could leave his mark on his neck, make Kaname his own blood bank.

Casting all those thoughts to the side he thought of Yuuki and Yuuki alone. She was all that mattered. She was all he cared for. She was all he lived for.

Yuuki and Yuuki alone would get him through this.

Hesitantly he rested his fangs over Kaname's neck, only just above the skin. Instinctively he knew exactly where the artery was. Before he could think the beast in him pushed him on, plunging his fangs into Kaname until they met the large vein. His mind exploded! The blood was so quenching, and he was so thirsty! He drank quickly and roughly, as if fearing that he would never get this chance again. He was like a dehydrated dog, lapping at Kaname's neck.

He could help it; he'd never tasted something so wonderful in his entire life! It was so rich and bitter and sweet at the same time. He didn't know which way was up or down or sideways - nor did he really care at the moment. He couldn't think of anything but the smell and taste of Kaname. And he didn't want to think of anything else. He wanted his body to belong to the vampire that he was currently filling himself with, to feel the same erotic hungers he was experiencing.

Kaname, on the other hand, was not coming to any of the same conclusions that Zero was. He had never been bitten before, and even though his face was stoic his mind was racing. He was in pain, Zero wasn't very good with his fangs and he was in pure lust. And this wasn't a dull ache; this pain racked him through his entire body. He felt like fire was being pumped into his veins with every suck of Zero's lips.

But he wouldn't stop this. This was for his precious Yuuki. Everything he did was for her, and if it was to make her happy, he would endure this pain for her.

He was in control of this, he would endure it.

"Kaname," Zero panted as he stopped to breathe, quickly licking the spot he had punctured. Blood started to pool around it since it was a main blood vessel and all. "You taste so good."

Kaname had to chuckle, he just had to. Never in his entire existence would he have thought he would be in this kind of situation, with Zero Kiryuu none the less.

"Of course I do, my blood is pure," he said, keeping his voice steady. "And besides, you're hungry. Even a rat's blood would taste like heaven to you."

Zero did something Kaname was not expecting. He nuzzled his neck softly, like a lover would.

"Kaname," Zero practically moaned. Moving his lips up Kaname's neck and licking it, giving him kisses and nibbles here and there. Kaname's eyes widened, his mask falling off a bit. This wasn't what he planned. "Yuuki always talks so highly of you, I think I finally understand why."

He kissed Kaname again, biting down but not drawing blood. He wrapped his chained hands around Kaname as sucked on his skin, intent upon leaving a mark, his mark. Kaname glared, pushing Zero away. Zero was strong and flushed with newly vampiric strength, but Kaname was a pureblood and outranked him in the power category.

"That's enough," he ordered sternly, disgust written on his face. He cupped his wound with his hand, pouring a healing stream into it. It immediately started to repair itself. "This was for Yuuki, remember? You should have enough blood now to free you of your torment."

Zero looked oddly dazed for a moment, staring blankly at the spot where Kaname just was, as if not believing he had moved. Kaname worried that he hadn't had enough blood yet. How much would it take? It was a good thing he loved Yuuki so much or he might have just left then.

Zero suddenly looked to Kaname, his eyes still slightly red, as if blood had mixed with mercury. He still looked hungry, but he also had a different expression on his face. Almost seductive. He pulled against the chains that bound him to the wall, quickly capturing Kaname's lips in his own. Apparently Kaname wasn't as out of reach as he thought he was. Kaname glared and pushed Zero away with enough force to knock him into the wall. Kaname then moved further away, glaring at Zero with repulsion. He licked his lips to clean them, tasting his own blood.

Had he just made Zero Kiryuu gay?

Zero licked his lips and looked up to Kaname, his eyes running all over his body before glazing over with lust, trailing down his chest and belt.

Yup.

Kaname sighed, running a hand through his hair. That apparently was a bad idea for Zero's body shook and he pulled against his chains again, trying to reconnect with his newly sought after lover. He seemed to have one of two things on his mind, blood or sex. Though, judging by the look in his eyes, it was probably both.

"Zero, I understand this is hard for you, but please try to restrain yourself." Zero stared at him, not moving or saying a thing. He was rigidly still, as if he were a statue.

"You're actually quite beautiful, Kaname," Zero said, struggling against the chains again.

"-! What?" flustered Kaname.

"You're hair, it smells nice, and you're very tall and you're hands are huge!" Kaname backed away again. He felt suddenly very awkward. The mark on Zero's neck flashed again and his eyes went red, he grunted in pain and collapsed on the ground again. He looked back up, his eyes red with only a tint of silver. Apparently Kaname misjudged how much blood it took a purify a level E vampire as well.

"For Yuuki," he sighed, coming back to Zero and lowering himself to his lips again.

Instead of drinking from his neck like Kaname had planned Zero brushed his cheek against his face before capturing his lips again. This time Kaname did not pull away, but nor did he react. Zero wouldn't have that so he licked and bit down on Kaname's lower lips, pleading, rolling his tongue over Kaname's lips. Zero was so stretched out that his hands were behind his back, so his one and only way to win over the pureblood was by giving him the best make out of his life.

When it became clear Kaname was not going to respond Zero became frustrated and moved his attack up to his neck. Kaname seemed relieved, believing that he was going to drink from him. Zero raked his tongue against the tendon on Kaname's neck and up to his ear, nibbling down on the lobe. Kaname jumped and Zero smirked.

"Found your spot," he said huskily. Kaname looked offended and glared at him. That only made Zero smile. "You look so pretty when you sneer at me like that."

"Just drink my blood," Kaname said venomously, though Zero suspected his tone was out of embarrassment rather than actual disgust.

"Right," said Zero in a feather light whisper, licking the rim of Kaname's ear. He then sucked the ear lobe into his mouth again, chewing on it. He then gently bit down on it with one of his fangs. Kaname squirmed under the touch, pulling away and blushing lightly.

"Stop _that_," he shouted in protest. His mask had almost completely slipped off. Zero looked at him with a dull expression.

"You ripped your pretty little ear," he pointed out.

"You were biting it!"

"I was drinking your blood from it." He said this like it was the most obvious answer.

"Why?!"

"You told me to, and I thought you'd like it."

Kaname blushed again, and glared. True, the gesture did arouse certain feelings in him, but he didn't quite know if he liked them or not. He had never really had contact with others, being pure blood and all. Everyone was afraid to touch him, as they should be. And here Zero was, chained to a wall, panting, drinking his blood, kissing his lips and finding his "sweet spot". Kaname didn't know what to make of the situation. He didn't even know if he _was_ gay!

"Why are you doing this?" he asked defiantly, trying to regain his lost rule.

"Because you said "For Yuuki"," said Zero seriously. "I want to make you forget her; I want to make you my lover, my lord, my body, and my own."

"…" Kaname was momentarily stunned. "I'm pleased you're being so honest, but I am ruled by no one." He started to move and Zero started to kiss him desperately as if doing so would stop Kaname from leaving.

"No, don't go," he begged, his voice once again hoarse. "I'll pull back, you can lead! You can be the seme!" Already proving his words he crawled back to the wall, leaning against it and watching Kaname hopefully.

"Seme? What, do you read yaoi manga?" he wondered, trying to keep a conversation.

"No, Yuuki does," replied Zero.

"Oh….of course."

Kaname looked over to Zero, trying to understand how he felt about this. Zero watched him, eye reflecting a longing he usually only saw in Yuuki, though his was somehow much sadder. His hair was now messy from all the struggling he had gone through, but still as beautifully silver as his eyes usually were. His skin was paler than his own and his frame was a little lighter, thinner. Zero looked much younger than he did, and at the moment a small voice in his head said he looked very delectable. He could seek his revenge for all the things that had just been done to him.

Smiling almost cynically he approached Zero. The younger vampire excitedly watched, licking his lips again. Kaname leaned down against him, practically, straddling him. It was only then did he realize how aroused Zero was. To distract him from the embarrassment of the moment his eyes wondered to the chains on either side of Zero.

True to his word Zero did not advance any further, so Kaname decided to tempt him further, play with him for a while.

Revenge, thy name is grand!

He leaned down, and only just brushed his lips against Zero's. Zero tried to kiss him, but Kaname put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Be a good little Uke," he purred into Zero's ear. The young vampire groaned and deflated himself from the activities.

Kaname continued, breathing his sweet breath teasingly on Zero's lips. Zero groaned in protest loudly, only making Kaname continue his game. He then kissed Zero, but only on his forehead. Zero moaned, closing his eyes. Kaname then moved his lips to Zero's neck, nipping here and there. Zero's skin started to spasm.

Boy was he easy to get a raise out of.

Kaname stopped his kisses all together and Zero opened his eyes, asking why he had done so. His question was answered when he saw Kaname fiddling with his shirt, taking it off. Zero watched numbly, fighting the urge to attack Kaname's lips and neck again, a battle he was losing. Kaname appeared not to notice, slowly taking off Zero's shirt, agonizingly slowly.

He then ripped it down the middle, bringing the cloth to the chains on either side of Zero. Because of the chains the tee-shirt would never come fully off.

"That was one of my favorite shirts," Zero panted.

"Then buy another," Kaname said calmly.

He then brushed his hands over Zero's chest, his nails running up Zero's side and stopping at his collar bone. Zero's skin shivered as he moaned. Kaname was being too light with his touches, it was driving Zero mad.

Kaname smirked, knowing the untold torment he was making his little play toy suffer. His nails and palms continued in their dizzying journey, stopping under his navel before jotting back up to his chest. Kaname then leaned his head down and licked the side of Zero's rib cage. Zero panted, trying to stay in control. It wasn't easy, he was dying.

Kaname then moved his feather-like rosebud of a mouth up to Zero's chest, sucking and licking his breast bone. Zero moaned, rolling his head back. Kaname continued his advances, trying to discover what got the biggest raise out of the vampire. His tongue eventually ghosted Zero's right nipple, and the pale haired boy moaned loudly, having a bit of a spasm. His hands went up to Kaname's head, his fingers running through the chocolate locks.

"Was that 'your spot'?" Kaname smirked. Zero panted a yes, licking Kaname's neck roughly, encouraging him. His tongue lapped at the spot where he had previously punctured him, as if distressed that the mark he made was gone. He nipped the neck, sucking and panting.

This was good; Kaname was getting a little bored of playing with a doll.

The elder vampire smirked again, licking Zero very lightly on his nub. Zero continued to pant, his nails now raking down Kaname's back. Kaname smirked again and sucked Zero's nipple into his mouth. He let out a moan that sounded suspiciously like a whine a fox would make. Kaname then gently bit down until the nub was hardened. He then moved his lips to the other, forgotten nub.

Zero couldn't help himself anymore. He jumped up and bit deeply into Kaname's neck roughly, blood spraying out on the both of them. Kaname gasped a bit, sucking harder on Zero. The younger vampire moaned into his kiss drinking hungrily from Kaname again. Kaname stood still, waiting for Zero to have his fill. Zero was still rough and inexperienced, making his bite bigger than it should have been. If Kaname struggled then he would only cause himself more pain.

His mind wandered as Zero drank. He could hardly believe how aroused he himself had become during their little play. He doubted he would ever be treated like this with Yuuki - she was just too cute. Nor would anyone else, they would let him dominate (which he enjoyed) but they would be too cowardly to do anything Zero was. And speaking of Zero, he had some how attained more experience since the last time he had drank from Kaname. His kiss no longer burned like fire, and he hated to admit it but his blood being sucked out felt really…not good exactly, it just felt. But he was quickly getting addicted to the feeling.

Kaname brought his large hand to the back of Zero's head, fingers trailing into his silvery locks. Zero's hand left Kaname's shoulder and caught his hand, squeezing it tightly, kissing Kaname's cheek quickly before returning to his feast. Kaname stared at the faintly glowing symbols on the wall behind them blankly. He felt content to let Zero drink him dry, this was such an amazing feeling.

Zero finally stopped, licking his wound clean. Kaname looked to the boy's lips; they were covered in his own blood. He closed his eyes slowly, his long eye lashes fluttering. He did that out of tiredness, not trying to be seductive, though Zero found it a turn on. Kaname was just so gorgeous. Kaname then opened his eyes and licked Zero's lips and chin, cleaning his own blood off the boy. Zero smiled, pulling Kaname closer to him. Kaname didn't think that was possible but it happened. Zero then licked Kaname's cheek.

The elder vampire closed his eyes, his cleaning finished. Zero kissed his closed eyelids gently, all the primeval lust they had experienced a moment ago gone. He was being so tender now, so slow and loving. Zero was a little sluggish too, being so full of blood. He put his chin on the top of Kaname's head, Kaname needing his head into Zero chest. His shirt was still ripped and open so Kaname's face was on his bare chest.

"Now what?" asked Zero quietly. The room was still and silent. Kaname wondered vaguely when Zero's previous guards would re-enter the room. How much time did they have left?

For an answer Kaname moved his head and kissed Zero's lips. They were slow at first, only just awakening from their drug-like state. Zero sucked their lips together, running his tongue over Kaname's bottom lip. He elder vampire didn't quite know what to make of that so he opened his mouth. Instantly Zero's somehow skilled tongue was in Kaname's mouth, making circles over his tongue. Heat rose to both their faces as they continued to kiss, the hunger they had before raising up again.

Zero ran his hand into Kaname's shirt again, harshly dragging his nails over his chest. Kaname almost winced. Zero sure liked it rough. Zero continued his kiss and his wandering hands trailed down to Kaname's abdomen, making Kaname shiver. Zero smirked into their kiss, chewing gently on his tongue.

Kaname then pulled away, quickly and neatly unbuttoning his shirt and folding it before putting it to the side. Zero raised his eyes at the act. Why had he torn Zero's shirt if he was just going to be politely neat with his own? He supposed designer clothes were not to be ruined. Zero never asked, not really caring anymore because the vision of excellence before him was beautiful enough to stop any other train of thought he had.

Kaname's bare chest was like crafted marble, flawless and pure. The scratches Zero had only just made were already healed, his white skin almost glowing. He had a fairly large chest, though his waist was thin. His abdomen looked like a god had chiseled it in his form. Kaname looked to Zero lazily, his eyes mostly covered by his long brown hair. A ghost of a smile tugged at the side of his mouth as he came back to Zero. He leaned down on him enough to comfortably tilt his head up (he was bigger than Zero so this was a little hard for him) and breathed on his lips.

"So who's the uke now?" questioned Zero. Kaname smiled, as if amused by what he said.

"I'll make you eat those words," Kaname whispered. Zero raised one of his silver eyebrows but did not complain when Kaname kissed him.

Zero then broke their kiss so he could guiltily stare at Kaname's chest. Kaname smirked again, leaning back so Zero could get a better look at him. He then brought his hand to his own chest, all the while smiling at Zero. Zero watched, completely entranced. Kaname's smile was devilish, tempting and irresistible. He then took Zero's hand in his, guiding the boy's hands over his chest, down his abdomen, around his rib cage, and stopping over his collar bone.

Having enough fun with that, Zero leaned in to kiss Kaname's neck again, one again licking up it to reach his ear. Kaname shivered a bit as Zero nibbled in his earlobe, licking around the rim of the ear and needing with his hands at the exposed back of Kaname. The pureblood was not a limp doll while this was happening. As he muscles spasmed in pleasure his hands wrapped around Zero, trailing down his exposed chest, playing with his skin, and running his nails down Zero's spine.

Zero shivered again, letting go of Kaname's ear and kissing him on the lips again. Kaname stopping his play, joining Zero in their battle for dominance. As a pureblood there was no way he would lose to a level E. And taking away the whole ranking on skill, he would never submit to Zero Kiryuu.

Unfortunately for him, Zero was thinking the same thing.

…That he would never lose to Kaname, not lose to Zero Kiryuu - since he _was _Zero Kiryuu and wining over yourself was kind of pointless and….well, anyway.

Zero tried to pull his body over Kaname's, a physical display of his being the dominant party. Though, being chained to a wall as he was, he found this difficult. Kaname smirked at this and over turned Zero, the silver eyed vampire finding himself with his back on the ground, Kaname looming above him. After a short moment of debate he found he liked this new vantage point and promptly began kissing Kaname's chest.

Kaname, having won the short battle, claimed his prize, Zero's body. He kissed the right side of Zero's neck, sucking on it before biting down on it gently, his fans sinking into the veins effortlessly. Zero moaned lightly as Kaname drank slowly. He didn't want to drink too much for that would take away his own counteracting blood that had begun this entire adventure in the first place.

The blood he drank was strange, he'd never tasted it before. It was certainly better than one of those blood tablets but it wasn't something he really thought he would enjoy eating again. The level E blood burned in his mouth and all the way down his throat. It was bitter and left an uncomfortable after taste in his mouth. Kaname could also taste traits of his own blood in it, a much sweeter and sugar-like taste. Kaname stopped his drinking, licking the would clean and healed, though he left the mark there.

He wanted everyone to know he had claimed Zero Kiryuu.

Zero then sleepily looked up, moaning loudly.

"W- what are we going to do now?"

Kaname smirked, kissing Zero's lips quickly, trailing down his chest and farther. Zero panted louder, moaning in Kaname's ear. Kaname smirked again, sucking on the skin bellow his navel. He then bit the zipper to Zero's pants, dragging it down. He briefly looked to Zero, to see if he understood what was happening. The younger vampire was blushing beautifully, panting and glistening with sweat. A smile tugged at his lips, licking them quickly.

Kaname took no more time to doddle. He yanked off Zero's pants, his boxers coming with them. Zero looked away, blushing fiercely. Kaname smirked again, licking the inside of Zero's leg and making his way up, nipping at the sensitive skin. Zero grabbed fistfuls of Kaname's hair as those lips finally bushed his length. Kaname smirked again, raking his tongue up Zero's manhood. The younger vampire gasped sharply as Kaname licked his head, sucking on it delicately. He then took the whole of Zero into his mouth, sucking harshly.

Zero moaned louder, voice coming out in a pant. Kaname's mouth was so tight and hot. His nails dug into Kaname's skin, pulling him even closer, demanding more. The elder vampire gratefully gave it to him, sucking harder and harder. He swirled his tongue and made all sorts of patterns. His own erection was stone hard and ramming against Zero's foot. Zero's knuckles turned white and his voice came out in staggered and strained noises. Kaname then hummed, knowing how crazed it would make the man above him.

"Oh, _god_, Kaname," Zero moaned heatedly. His body was drenched with sweat and he bid his lips to keep from moaned again. His breath increased dramatically, eyes scrunching shut from all the overpowering pleasure he was going through.

At last he couldn't hold it any longer and tried to move Kaname off of himself. Kaname caught his hands and just as he spilled his seed the elder vampire gave a harsh suck. A bit of his liquid overflowed out of Kaname's mouth, the beautiful vampire looking up almost coyly, as if somehow embarrassed. That look aroused Zero again and he leaned down to kiss Kaname, a strange mix of salt and blood on his lips. The silver haired vampire then took notice to how desperate Kaname looked. His pants were _way_ too tight and he looked almost pained. His fingers needed at Zero's neck, his lips sucking on his chest. His erection pressed against Zero's causing them to stop momentarily to moan.

"Kaname," Zero gasped for air. He had forgotten to breath. "get those things off!"

It was not a plea or a suggestion, it was a demand. Kaname did not follow demands, he gave them, but he was no where near the right state of mind to remember what a demand or even a vampire was at the moment. Without regret he tore off his own pants and undergarments at such a lightning quick pace that if there was a contest for such a thing he would have set a world record. He leaned back and moaned, pleased to finally be released from his pant's confines. He then attacked Zero with kisses and nips, but not before the younger vampire had gotten a chance to see how big Kaname was.

Zero had never been so aroused and had his pride shot down so strongly than that moment. Kaname was huge! Zero looked like a child in comparison. He felt so ashamed and embarrassed by the god of sex that at the moment was attached to his neck and kissing his -

All inelegant thought he had was tossed out the window as Kaname's hands raked his back, coming to his length and pumping it, bringing it back to life. He then moved his feathery lips to Zero's ear, whispering in it more than just sweet nothings.

"I want you, Zero," he whispered, the softness of his voice in complete contrast to his nails on Zero's back, drawing blood. "I want you in me."

Zero then watched with a stunned expression as Kaname stuck three of Zero's fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking on them as he had with his length. If Zero had been a blushing virgin he would have come right there. The all mighty and powerful Kaname - licking his fingers messily, eyes begging for release. Zero pulled on his chains, trying to get into a better position. Kaname complied, lifting Zero above him so that they were close to the wall and had just enough length of the chain to make it not too uncomfortable.

One Zero thought his hands were wet enough he took them from Kaname's mouth, regretfully. His silver eyes met Kaname's garnet, pausing. Kaname the nodded. He didn't need to be warned about how much this was going to hurt. He knew fro the pained grunts that had come from Shiki and Ichijo's room, but he also knew from those same grunts and his own instincts that it was worth the pain in the end. Beside, what could be more painful than his tight, throbbing erection?

Zero clamped down on Kaname's ear, trying to distract him from the finger that was invading his tight entrance. Kaname made no note of it. It didn't hurt, and actually it felt….kinda good. After a few pokes Zero added another finger, and Kaname hissed in pain into Zero's neck.

"Damn, your tight," Zero mentioned.

"Lay off it, it's my first time," snarled Kaname and Zero scissored him. Zero stopped eyes meeting Kaname's but not pulling his finger out.

"Seriously?" he asked, starting the chuckle. "With a body like your's?"

"Yes, in fact you the first one to kiss me as well," answered Kaname. He would have blushed had it not been for his blood occupying another part of his body. Zero whistled in astonishment.

"Sh-shut up!" whined Kaname.

"You're acting like a little girl, complaining and crying," pointed out Zero.

"I am not!" bit back Kaname. His protest turned into a moan as Zero breathed on his neck, nipping at his ear again.

"Shh," he said calmly, heatedly. "You don't have to worry."

He added the third and last finger, causing Kaname to gasp a little. He bit Zero's neck out of pain, but allowing Zero to continue. Finally the pure blooded vampire became use to the fingers and started to rock in a rhythm with them. He was no longer biting on Zero's neck but licking it, sucking on it. With hands shaking in anticipation Zero lined himself up with Kaname and slowly made his way into him.

Kaname's breath came out in a pant, the sudden feeling surrounding him. Suddenly there was nothing else. There was only himself and there was Zero. They were everything and had always been so since the beginning of time. Zero eased himself in, trying not to start ramming into Kaname in random directions. The incredible feeling of tightness was over powering. He allowed his lover below him time to adjust to the feeling, biting his lips to keep from following his instinct that was shouting in his blood.

Kaname them pushed himself against Zero, eagerly edging him on. Zero needed no second telling, and started plowing into to Kaname, creating a rhythm of beet after beet. Kaname moaned again softly, pain ebbing away a bit. Zero plunged deeper and deeper, finally hitting what he was looking for and sending Kaname into a spasm. He huffed and moaned as his prostate was rammed over and over again, brining white stars of Kaname's eyes. He moaned so loudly that had he cared he would have worried that the entire student body might have herd him. His vision started to blur and everything was turned upside down and sideways. He had no recollection of who he was, who the vempiric beauty was before him, or even what the heck anything was. All he knew was the pleasure he was now experiencing.

Everything was hot and tight. The only thing that came from his mouth were sounds he never thought he would have made in his entire life, and a name that had come to his mind. He yelled "Zero", "Zero", "Of god _Zero_", over and over again. Some how he was able to determined that it was this person named Zero who was doing this to him, and as a show of gratitude he moaned the name over and over until his voice was hose.

All he could do was pray that it would never end.

A pair of lips kissed his own, and he desperately kissed back, biting, moaning, sucking, and kissing like he's never kiss again. There were suddenly hands and nails at his back, a huffing breath chilling his skin. And still that pleasurable feeling kept ramming into him.

"Kaname," the being whispered to him, ramming into his pleasure spot again. taking his forgotten length into it's hands, pumping it with the time of the beating. "Kaname, come for me."

The only thought he could think of at the moment was what in the world was a 'Kaname'? He didn't have long to ponder this though for the being then took his forgotten length into his hands, pumping it with the time of the beating. He melted into the hand, moaning again loudly, harshly, longer than he ever hand in his life. He felt a great release, the tight presser leaking away. Just as he was coming to an end of his high the felt the pounding stagger and stray off beet, before he felt a liquid fill him. He moaned yet again, eyes dizzily trying to make sense of everything around him. A body then tiredly collapsed on him, kissing and nipping again, hands playing with his hair.

Wait, he had hair?

His vision was finally coming back, the brightness that had taken over ebbing away. A pair of sleepy silver eyes watching him, blinking tiredly. Kaname instantly recognized him as Zero, and at once kissed his lips. He was took tired to do more than that. His lover chuckled lightly.

"W-what happened?" wondered Kaname airily. The cold chains that held Zero had made an imprint on Kaname's skin and were heated where they touched him, drenched in sweat.

"You passed out for a minute there from your orgasm. I think it's because of all the blood that rushed to your head," answered Zero, closing his eyes and needing his face into Kaname's chest. "Sorry, I'm too tiered to pull out."

Kaname chuckled this time, kissing Zero's neck sweetly. "Honestly I'm too tiered to care." He then felt the length inside him swell a little. Zero looked to him with mixed emotions, embarrassment of being turned on after they were about to fall asleep and pleading for another round.

Unfortunately for him Kaname pulled away, raising his eye brows at Zero. The younger vampire only laughed and took Kaname's lips to his own, kissing him tenderly.

* * *

AKS: Well, how was that for my first lemon?

Ichijo: This fic took you three months to finish…and out of those three months you wrote a total of two days.

AKS: So I get major writer's block? Big deal

Ichijo: And you brought up my privet life!

AKS: (giggles) Yeah, I just love you pairing…And Kaname as and uke! He acts like such a slu-

Kaname: Eh hem (glare)

AKS: slug….? Oh, crap. Run Ighijo, run! (rushes off to escape Kaname)

Ichijo: Please review and perhaps AKS will write more on this paring.

Kaname: (craks knuckles) No, you mean please review and I might not kill AKS

Ichijo: Oh, that too. Goodbye everyone, and thanks for reading.


End file.
